


love at first duck

by Cnr0802



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Humor, No Lemons, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cnr0802/pseuds/Cnr0802
Summary: HI GUYS, I am posting this for a friend who does not have an account on archive of our own. This is a bunch of Clace. ENJOY! PS this was created by the lovely Elise, this is her first time so, don't judge!





	

Jace POV:  
I woke up too the sun blinding me. I rolled over in my bed and closed my eyes too block it out, but then I couldn’t fall back asleep. I got up and went too the kitchen, the smallest kitchen in all of New York; all it had was a sink, a small stove, a microwave above the stove and a small fridge, I opened the fridge. All I had was a leftover burger from last night's McDonalds, and a half-empty 2 liter Coke. I needed coffee, somehow, I needed too get coffee. I heated up the burger and ate it but all I could think about was coffee, nice and hot with just the right amount of sugar.  
I went into my excuse for a bedroom and changed out of my sweats into a black shirt and jeans and black army boots. I threw on my sweatshirt and headed out. As I stepped out on the street I’m sure every girl turned her head too look at me, I smirked, yes I know I am hot. It’s just easy for me, even my straight out of bed looks can get a girl too swoon, it’s not cocky, it’s being confident about my godly looks given to me by Apollo himself.  
I headed toward Central Park, they had all the best coffee stands. I notice the air had a bit of an extra chill to it. As the wind blowed I wished I had brought a bigger jacket and maybe a hat, but then again that would mess up my hair and I’m sure we all don’t want that. Leaves swirled in the wind as I crossed the street into the collection of trees in the midst of the concrete jungle. All of the coffee stands had lines, I guess everyone needed coffee on a monday. Wait. Monday? It can’t be monday. But yesterday was only Saturday. I went too the shortest line and asked the person in front what day it is. “Monday of course! What?” He asked as he looked at my scared face “Do you have a job you forgot about?” He turned away and started muttering too himself running a hand through his scruffy unkempt hair. New Yorkers are so rude. You can always tell by the constant, annoying, honk of cars made by people who can’t be patient.  
I came up with a plan, I would get my coffee, cut across the park, cross the bridge over the pond, and hitch a ride in a cab to Gold’s Gym, where I would try too help people with their problems with losing weight on their own. At least all the girls there would see my marvelous bod.  
When I got to the stand, about 15 minutes later, I ordered my black coffee with two teaspoons of sugar. I headed too the pond, walking fast. The grass was a dead brown and it crunched under my feet. The pond had a thin layer of ice on the top, and I could see the fish swimming below. I started wondering about how they get food if the pond is frozen over, since they get whatever falls on the top. Then suddenly standing right there before the bridge like some troll was a duck. He stared at me with his beady little devilish eyes. I tried to run but there was a tree stump. I tripped and suddenly felt icy cold water seeping through my sweatshirt, along with the sound of breaking glass. I started freaking out treading water when I felt a hand of the hood of my sweatshirt, pulling, it was choking me. Suddenly I felt hard ground under my back. Fluttering water out of my eyes I looked up too see a girl with pretty red hair looking down at me with emerald green eyes.

Clary POV:  
I dipped my paintbrush in the red cup and started filling in the red cardinal I was painting. It was a beautiful, crisp day in central park. A chilly wind blew rustling the dying leaves in the trees. It was my favorite kind of weather, just the right amount of coolness not too get too cold, even tho I was wearing my winter jacket and knit scarf. I finished filling in the red cardinal and started with the trees in the background. I looked up and saw all the lines at the coffee stands, scanning them too see if I knew anybody. I saw a certain guy talking too the man in front of him. I mean he was really cute don’t get me wrong but, the shocked and confused look on his face made me wonder what he was confused about. I went back to painting but I couldn’t stop thinking about him. I looked back and he was looking around as if plotting a path. Then his gaze started heading toward me so I looked away quickly acting normal, well as normal as possible when a freaking golden god is looking your direction I mean jesus it’s freaking awkward. I kept painting when I saw him walking really fast toward the bridge. I noticed the duck sitting and the start of the bridge like an adorable little gatekeeper. But then he stopped suddenly ;looking in horror at the duck...A duck? Really? What’s so scary about a duck? Then he ran and tripped over a root, of course this made me laugh until he hit the ice and fell through. I stood up too try and see if he was okay but he looked like he was struggling. I ran over and grabbed his sweatshirt by the hood and pulled as hard as I could. I dragged him up onto the shore and looked down at him as he blinked water out of his eyes, and looked at me. I felt like I was blushing especially when he smiled at me. God he was so hot, wait what?


End file.
